Hydroxyl polymer fiber fibrous structures are known in the art. However, such fibrous structures have a tendency to collapse (i.e., decrease in caliper in the z-direction, which is perpendicular to the planar surfaces of the fibrous structures) (and definitely not “grow”; i.e., increase in caliper in the z-direction) when subjected to a liquid, such as water.
Accordingly, there is a need for hydroxyl polymer fiber fibrous structures that avoid or reduce such a collapse when subjected to a liquid, and process for making same.